YuGiOh Songs
by ObsessedWithDepp
Summary: A collection of songs I rewrote into Yu-Gi-Oh songs! So far we've got the YMCA, Yu-Gi-Oh mambo, My Boyfriend's Back, Pokemon, and Fairly Odd Parents. A song from Mulan now up!More to come! R&R!
1. YMCA

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... but boy I wish I owned Marik and Bakura!  
  
Okay.. umm I had to delete my other story cause I found a huge mistake.. well anyway it's the same song I just changed the name.  
This is going to be a collection of old songs turned into Yu-Gi-Oh songs... the first song is based on the YMCA, my version is basically about Marik trying to recruit followers. I hope you enjoy!  
  
The You and Marik Can Assassinate pharaoh yugi club (YMCA)  
  
(To the tune of YMCA)  
  
Sad men,  
there's no need to kill yourself,  
cause quite frankly,  
I can do that myself.  
I said ,  
Dumb men,   
cause you can save your soul,  
there's no need to die without a goal.  
Depressed men,  
I'm the one you should know,  
I said,  
Pathetic men,  
I can make you be know,  
you can join me,  
and I'm sure you will find many ways to Ôkill' your time,  
  
It kills to join the  
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
They have all the monster cards,  
you can ever know,  
you can hang out with me and my boys!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
You can get yourself power,   
and kill Yugi today  
you can do whatever I say!  
  
Stupid men,  
there's no need to screw life up,  
I said  
Retarded men,   
cause I can just fuck it up,  
I said   
Gullible men,   
you can make real your dreams,  
you just have to obey me.  
No man,  
does it all by himself,  
I said,  
No man,  
does it without power and wealth,  
so just join me cause if you don't  
your just wasting your life away.  
  
It kills to join the  
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
They have all the monster cards,  
you can ever know,  
you can hang out with me and my boys!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
You can get yourself power,   
and kill Yugi today  
you can do whatever I say!  
  
Pathetic men,  
I was once in your shoes,  
I said,  
I was cute,smart and kind too,  
I felt,  
no man,  
cared if I was alive,  
I felt the world was out of its mind,  
that's when,  
I found this strange thing,  
the Millennium Rod,  
boy it sure helped me,  
It was shiny and it gave me the power  
to start me out on my own way.  
  
It kills to join the  
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
They have all the monster cards,  
you can ever know,  
you can hang out with me and my boys!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
It kills to join the   
YMCA!  
You can get yourself power,   
and kill Yugi today  
you can do whatever I say!  
  
Dumb men,  
Dumb men!  
There's no need to kill yourself,  
cause I can do that myself!  
YMCA  
you must join the,  
YMCA!  
Dumb men,  
Dumb men,  
I was once in your shoes,  
Dumb men,  
Dumb men,  
I was cute smart and kind too!  
  
So how was it? Stupid? Cool? I need your review! OMG... that sounded corny... anyway more is to come... I'm almost done writing my very own Yu-Gi-Oh mambo, as well as 'Hound dog' which is going to be about Kiaba I think... 


	2. Mambo 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else... In my heart I own Marik and Bakura but... I really don't own them. Wahh!!!!!  
  
Okay thanxs for the reviews, yeah.. from the version I deleted as well.. sorry bout that..  
but here they are..  
  
From: I-love-myself  
Hehe, this is totally Marik and Bakura! And i wish that i owned bakura drool  
  
From: High-Elf-Swordsman   
Pretty funny. Keep it up and I'll try to read it. Check out my fic sometime if you can.  
  
From: )  
very funny i loved the yugioh song! make more!  
  
Okay now for my next song! This is based on that mambo song thingy.. yah know like "mambo #5,2 etc.."  
  
So here ya go!  
  
Mambo #29 (that number is really random..)  
  
1,2,3,4,5 everybody get ready for the Yu-Gi-Oh jive,  
let's get ready to sing about the best show around,  
turn the TV on and turn up the sound.  
  
Let's watch it till we all fall down,  
let's get ready to watch Yugi kick some badies down.  
  
I like Marik, Bakura, Mako and Joey,  
so what can I do? Kiss the TV?  
  
I really don't know what to do anymore,  
watching Yu-Gi-Oh is just like a sport,  
anything goes,   
it's exciting you see,  
when I'm watching Yu-Gi-Oh you better let me be.  
  
A little bit of Yugi wins the duel,  
A little bit of Joey's just plain cool,  
A little bit of Seto is obscene,  
A little bit of Tea the dancing queen,  
A little bit of Yami just plain rules,  
A little bit of Mai makes Joey drool,  
A little bit of Ryou is bloody sweet,  
A little bit of Marik and your dead meat.  
  
MAMBO #29!!!!  
  
Duel here, duel there, duel everywhere.  
Duel losers like Raptor and Weevle too,  
take down Arcania,  
and Marik's mind slaves,  
use Dark Magician,  
and Dark Magician Girl,  
together with Yugi they will save the world  
and if you just trust your cards,  
winning won't be hard.  
  
A little bit of Mokuba can be kind,  
A little bit of Pegasus will read your mind,  
A little bit of Ishizu worrying,  
A little bit of Tristen keeps flirting,  
A little bit of Shadi's millennium key,  
A little bit of Espa and his fake ESP,  
A little bit of Serenity is always there ,  
A little bit of Grandpa needs new hair.  
  
MAMBO #29!!!!  
  
A little bit of Yugi wins the duel,  
A little bit of Joey's just plain cool,  
A little bit of Seto is obscene,  
A little bit of Tea the dancing queen,  
A little bit of Yami just plain rules,  
A little bit of Mai makes Joey drool,  
A little bit of Ryou is bloody sweet,  
A little bit of Marik and your dead meat.  
  
I must admit,   
watching this great show could cure the sick,  
playing the game,  
reading the mangas,  
whatever it is I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh manic! 


	3. Seto's Back

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
Thank you for the reviews and also the great ideas! I've been working on rewriting American Pie into a song about Marik, and so far it rocks! But... I only started watching Yu-Gi-Oh at the beginning of July, so I don't know enough about Marik to finish the song... sigh...  
  
Okay so I took Moon of the Wolf's idea and this was all I came up with. It's very cheesy... but then again so are all my songs...  
  
Seto's Back (From Joey's POV)  
(To the tune of My Boyfriend's Back)  
  
Pegasus stole him and he's brother's soul so they were gone for awhile,  
his soul trapped in a lame one star card,  
I assume life for him wasn't very hard.  
  
Kiaba's back and he's pissier then ever,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
He still hates Yugi and probably will forever.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
He's wishes he was the King of games,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
and to me his corp. is just plain lame.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
  
You better not touch his brother,  
or you'll need to duck and cover.  
  
Kiaba's back and you better bewary,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
cause life around him could get a bit scary.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
Maybe its cause he owns the blue eyes white dragon,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
though compared to Obelisk its as weak as a Sangan.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
  
Hey, he just started a new tournament,  
and the duel monster rules he bent.  
  
Yeah people call him a huge big headed jerk. (Wa-ooh)  
I agree and say add that his crap is just absurd. (Wa-ooh)  
  
He invented a new cooler duel disk,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
In high hopes that I wouldn't get that complicated shit.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
  
Hey he was gone for awhile,  
and he never shows a smile.  
  
Is hair is ugly shit colored brown,  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
and upon his face he wears a frown.  
(Hey la Hey la Seto's back!)  
  
Hey the jerk is back  
Hey the jerk is back  
Hey the jerk is back 


	4. Pokemon: Gotta Fight for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but Sophmore year is super tough... so much homework and other crap. Teachers have no consideration wutsoever. I have just finished struggling through A Tale of Two Citys.  
  
Woah.. this is so wierd.. heh this just somehow popped into my head. Yup, brings me back to my Pokemon loving days...and the original theme song which was so so cool!!!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Gotta fight for you!  
  
(to the tune of Pokemon: Gotta catch um all .. whatever the heck its called)  
  
I didn't wanna be the very best,  
I just wanted some friends,  
to gain them was my real quest,  
to protect them was my cause.  
One day I put this puzzle together,  
And my wish came true,  
I wished for friends,  
Joey, Tristen, Tea and Yami too!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Gotta fight for my best friends!  
We'll fight together,  
even in stormy weather!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Oh I don't know why,  
but for you I'd give my life Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Gotta fight for my best friend Our hearts are true,  
our courage will win the duel,  
I fight for me but mostly you!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Gotta fight for you!  
Gotta fight for you!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
I didn't do this song, because nobody probably knows it, unless you have the Kanye West CD... (it rocks!) But I started writing the chorus to "Never let me down", which is Marik singing it about Ishizu.  
  
To the tune of Never let me down (Chorus)  
  
When it came to being true,  
you were true to me,  
until one day,  
our dad was slayed,  
and now your just another fiend.  
  
... and now your probably saying " what the heck is that crap..."  
  
Next Chapter: Fairly Odd Parents... er Fairly True Friends... (yes it is as corny as it sounds) 


	5. Fairly True Friends

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I blah blah blah don't blah blah blah own blah blah blah shizzz  
  
Gosh I have no time for this... wahh! So we will first start with a preview... (I love it!)  
  
To the tune of American Pie (or The Saga Begins... same thing)  
  
Oh, my my this here Bakura guy,  
used to be as sweet as sugar,  
now he's physcotic at times,  
got the Millenium Ring now he's more evil than kind,  
singing soon the Millenium items will be mine,  
soon the Millenium items will be mine.  
  
Yeah I wrote about half of that song so far... its SO LONG!  
Anyway... now our Feature Presentation...  
  
Fairly True Friends (to the tune of the Fairly Odd Parents theme song)  
  
Yugi is an average kid,  
which no one understands,  
Kaiba, Joey, Tristen always beening mean ol' fags, Your a girl!  
He cryed on back to his room to do a puzzle thing,  
got the Pharoh's power and a single wish,  
What should his wish be?  
He wished for true friends, fairly true friends,  
Stupid mutts, dweebs and sluts!  
True friends fairly true friends,  
Friend talks never stop, damn lucky, ugly ducky!  
Obscene, too extreme, never clean, way to mean, can't duel, flunking school, can never can it,  
annoying accent!  
They are his true friends fairly true friends,  
and they are here for me to diss,  
his fairly true friends!  
  
Foolish Mortals.  
  
How do u like it? Comment please! More to come! 


	6. I'll Have a Duel Against You!

Disclaimer: (to the tune of: I'll Make a Man Outta You –from Mulan)

I don't own a thing,

So you best back off!

Just cause I wanna sing,

Doesn't mean that it's fraud!

Don't be paranoid,

I won't steal it,

Even though it's one great show,

I don't own a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh!

…wow… that was corny. I'm really hyper and I just watched Mulan… thus forth creating a very corny song (as they all are)

This song is about the Battle City Finals and how Kaiba wants to start dueling (especially against Yugi) , but it's very important that they beat Marik and duel hard...

I'll Have a Duel Against You (sung mostly by Kaiba)

To the tune of: I'll Make a Man Outta You

Kaiba:

Let's get down to business,

To defeat Marik,

If we don't do something,

Then that dumb ass could win,

Though they're the most pathetic friends I ever met,

Their hearts will stick like glue.

Hopefully I'll have a duel against you!

Stupid as a mutt,

Annoying as hell,

If you believe in fate,

You are sure to fail,

You guys are lame,

Pathetic dweebs,

And you haven't got a clue.

One day I'll have a duel against you!

Joey: Dis Marik guy is insane!

Namu: Boy I can't wait to duel them!

Yugi: The finals are gonna be real tough!

Mai: That Joey's annoying as hell!

Tea; I just love watching them duel!

Yami: The fate of the world depends on a victory!

Chorus:

Duel Me!

The finals are about to begin!

Duel Me!

These four duels may save the world!  
Duel Me!

If you just trust the power within!

Duel Me!

Then you can prevail and save us from that turd!

Kaiba:

Time is racing towards us,

Till the first duel starts,

If we are quite careful,

We'll still have our souls and hearts.

These are shadow duels,

Against bumbling fools,

But you gotta hold your head.

I know I'll have a duel against you!

Duel Me!

The finals are about to begin!

Duel Me!

These four duels may save the world!  
Duel Me!

If you just trust the power within!

Then you can prevail and save us from that turd!

Duel Me!

The finals are about to begin!

Duel Me!

These four duels may save the world!  
Duel Me!

If you just trust the power within!

Duel Me!

Then you can prevail and save us from that turd!

Whew-

Finished!

Thanks for all the great reviews!

More to come... so stay tuned!


End file.
